Dante Koryu/Gallery
Gallery Anime Episodes Dram.PNG|Dante arriving from the Airport . Screenshot_20190405-090340_Chrome.jpg|Dante meeting Dragon unknown.png|Dante admiring Sword Valtryek Drum meets Fumiya for the first time.png|Dante meets Fumiya for the first time Drum with Grand Dragon.png Drum' 2nd aura.gif|Dante's aura during using Grand Dragon Drum versus Fumiya.png Burst GT E07 Drum and Rock Dragon.png|Dante creates Rock Dragon Burst GT E07 Excited Drum.png Burst GT E07 Drum and Valt.png Burst GT E07 Valt and Victories Club Members.png Burst E07 Victories Club Members.png Drum young.jpg|Young Dante Drum versus Fumiya.png|Dante vs Fmiya F6982EA6-D0E9-4932-AAF2-D3831FC49FDC.jpeg|Dante smiling after Ichika shows care for her brother, Fumiya 619EB203-0F29-464D-A311-518C55F163E5.jpeg|Dante excitedly smiling at Delta Zakuro, whom he is excited to see. 695D1AEF-776A-4AB9-8010-6F7A65866B72.jpeg|Taka Kusaba awkwardly chuckling as Dante pouts, upset he isn’t battling Pheng Hope Burst Rise E22 Dante Examines Union Achilles.png Burst Rise E22 Aiger and Dante.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 32.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 33.png 16BA5ECC-E484-4CD3-9315-41807878F9A2.jpeg|Drum hugging Delta 39BEBE72-47E5-438F-8848-015045521A6F.jpeg Bey Carnival matches.png Final Four.png Battle Journey contestants.jpg Dante and Dragon.png Dante and Imperial Dragon.png Dante holding Dragon.png Dante vs. Blindt.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Zwei Longinus Drake Spiral' Metsu vs Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan.png Dante with Dragon.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 42.png Dante and Delta hanging out.png Delta and Dante.png Dante talking Dragon.jpg Dante's aura glowing.png Dante's gold turbo.png Dante's battle aura.png Dante launches Dragon.png Dante launches.png Dante and Arman.jpg Dante hugging Delta.png Dante launching.jpg 6CA5B3EF-EC2C-434D-A497-2A25BF23B2ED.jpeg C0E9A373-3CCE-4EE1-9EC7-6DD9C56EED5B.jpeg Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Dante's Special Move.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Dante's Launch.png Dante and Arman smiling.png Dante and Arman shocked.png Dante and Fumiya.png Dante awestruck.png Dante happy at Delta.png Dante with Ichika.jpg Dante worried.jpg Dante's bey glowing.png Dante reading.png Dante in awe.png Dante's radiant grin.png Dante's determination.png Dante, Ichika, and Takane.jpg Victories love tap.png Dante and Arman cheering.jpg Dante and Delta face-off.jpg Dante and Delta launches.jpg Dante's starry eyes.png Dante's day off.jpg Dante's bright smile.jpg Dante, Delta, and Arman.png Dante's shining beyblade.png Dante's sunny smile.jpg Dante's smile.jpg Battle Journey participants.jpg Dante's Imperial Dragon.png Dante and Gwyn.png Dante sleeping.jpg Burst Rise E1 - Dante Admiring Sword Valtryek.png Burst Rise E1 - Air Knight Bursts.png Burst Rise E1 - Dante and Ace Dragon.png Burst Rise E1 - Excited Dante.png Burst Rise E1 - Dante Admiring Bushin Ashindra.png Burst Rise E1 - Taka Thanking Dante.png Burst Rise E1 - Dante and Arman.png Burst Rise E1 - Dante and Ace Dragon 2.png Burst Rise E1 - Heated Up Dante.png Burst Rise E1 - Heated Up Dante 2.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 30.png Burst Rise E1 - Heated Up Dante 3.png Burst Rise E1 - Annoyed Dante.png Burst Rise E1 - Dante and Delta in a Flashback.png Burst Rise E1 - Dante and Tango.png Burst Rise E1 - Present Dante and Young Dante Comparison.png Burst Rise E1 - Dante Challenges Arman.png Burst Rise E1 - Heated Up Dante 4.png Burst Rise E1 - Dante Uses Dragon Launch.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 44.png Aiger vs. Dante.jpg Dante and Taka.jpg Dante smiling.jpg Dante's green eyes close-up.jpg Dante's Sparkling Eyes.jpg Dante's victory.jpg Delta and Dante.jpg Starry-Eyed Dante.png Joe vs. Dante.jpg Dante's angel face.jpg Dante's cry cute.jpg Dante's Twinkling Eyes.jpg Dante copying Arman.jpg Dante fixing his bey.jpg Dante's victory grin.jpg Dante's cute smile.jpg Dante in awe.jpg Dante grinning.jpg Dante and Delta attacks.jpg Dante and Delta teamwork.png Tag-Team launch.png Dante hugging Arman.jpg Dante packing up.jpg Dante's beautiful grin.jpg Dante and Arman supporting.jpg Dante look Dragon.jpg Theme Songs :;Rise Rise Beyblade Burst / Gatti'n'Roll! Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Dante Grabbing Dragon.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Dante Putting Ace Dragon on Launcher.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Dante Koryu.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Dante at Victories.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Victories Club.png B1D502E2-3274-4095-8BA5-344FCDBE0F9E.jpeg 0745FBBA-9B49-4F6E-AA26-939F8EA5C9FB.jpeg Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Heated Up Dante.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Valt and Dante.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Heated Up Dante 2.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Dante Launching Ace Dragon.png Miscellaneous Beyblade Burst GT Drum Koryu.png Beyblade Burst GT Drum Koryu 2.png Beyblade Burst Rise Dante Koryu 3.png Beyblade Burst Rise Dante Koryu 4.png Beyblade Burst GT Drum Koryu Launch.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Drum Koryu Launch 2.png Beyblade Burst GT Drum Koryu and Imperial Dragon JP Website Poster.jpg Beyblade Burst Rise Dante and Delta Poster.jpg Beyblade Burst Rise Dante, Delta, Arthur, and Gwyn Poster.jpg Burst GT Poster Characters.png Beyblade Burst GT Poster.jpg|Dante in The Burst Rise Poster (PNG Image, 180 × 225 pixels).png Dante vs. Delta.jpg Valt, Aiger, and Dante.jpg Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Male Category:Beyblade Burst Rise